Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper
by Syrielle Black
Summary: Cinq ans que le Lord Noir a disparu. Personne ne sais où le célèbre Harry Potter s'en est allé, personne sauf peutêtre un moldu, un moldu ? Non, surtout pas... Quoi qu'il advienne le passé finit toujours par refaire surface...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que la suite de _Harry Potter et le Mystère de l'Arche du Temps_ se fait attendre mais en ce moment je fais un gros blocage sur un passage du chapitre 4, tellement gros que je ne peux pas écrire la suite d'abord pour ensuite revenir à ce blocage, je sais que les lecteurs n'aiment pas trop lire ce genre d'excuse (car moi-même je suis une lectrice) et je m'en excuse. Commec'est bientôt les vacances pour moi, je pense pouvoir me donner à fond dans HPMAT (ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas cette fic !) !

Sinon, je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction dont 4 chapitres et trois quarts sont déjà écris (moins long que ceux de HPMAT), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

* * *

**Présentation de la fanfiction :**

**Auteur :** Syrielle Black (it's me !)

**Titre de l'histoire : **_Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper _ou _La Magie, ça n'existe pas ! Si ?_

**Résumé de l'histoire : **_Cela fait cinq ans que le Survivant a disparu du monde Sorcier après la chute du plus grand des mages noirs : Lord Voldemort. Depuis, Harry Potter vit paisiblement dans une grande ville Moldue loin de son pays natal où il y mène une existence heureuse entouré de ses nouveaux amis. Mais comme on dit, le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper un jour, et cela risque d'arriver bien plus tôt pour le jeune Potter qui va se retrouver plonger à nouveau dans le monde de la Magie par une façon des plus étranges qui soit..._

**Disclaimer :** Dois-je vraiment dire que ce merveilleux univers qu'est celui de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling ?Par contre, les personnages que vous n'avez jamais lu dans le livre m'appartiennent (hé ! hé :P). Au fait, je ne recois pas d'argent et j'écris juste pour le plaisir !

**Rating :** Tout public avec parfois mention d'un vocabulaire pas très soutenu

**Spoilers :** I, II, III, IV, V, **VI**

**

* * *

**

Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper

**1. Dernières nouvelles, mauvaise nouvelle**

**U**n jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ronflait bruyamment. Il dormait assis sur un fauteuil en cuir marron devant un feu crépitant qui finissait juste de se consumer. On pouvait remarquer que l'homme concerné portait une étrange robe pourpre ayant pour armoirie une baguette croisée avec une épée. Sa main soutenant sa tête, il semblait imperturbable.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait être le salon de la maison, elle était décorée dans le style victorien comme d'ailleurs le reste du manoir, quelques tapisseries venant orner les murs de celle-ci, il y avait aussi des tableaux d'où l'on pouvait entendre de légers murmures semblables à celui du vent. Sur la table basse se trouvait divers objets curieux comme une longue et fine baguette magique ainsi qu'un objet qui ressemblait à une toupie en verre, un scrutoscope. A côté de ces objets, un enchevêtrement de journaux occupait la quasi-totalité de la petite table. Les images de ces quotidiens semblaient être pourvues de vie. A la lumière du feu mourant et du clair de lune, la une d'un des journaux indiquait :

_CINQUIEME ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA FIN DE LA SECONDE GUERRE_

_Le 21 Juin 2004. Il y a de cela maintenant cinq ans jour pour jour que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui se nommait lui-même Lord Voldemort, anciennement connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, a été vaincu de la main de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, l'Elu, le célèbre Harry Potter. _

_Une célébration au Ministère de la Magie a d'ailleurs été organisée dans le but d'honorer toutes les personnes vivantes ou décédées ayant participé à la lutte contre le mage noir et ses fidèles, appelés communément Mangemorts. Le ministre de la Magie, Arthur Lmeiller, invite les proches des personnes décédées pour décerner à ces derniers l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume…_

Un autre journal cachait la suite de l'article, sur celui-ci se trouvait une grande photo d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de jais et aux yeux émeraude, bien qu'on ne puisse pas remarquer la couleur puisque l'image était en noir et blanc. Le personnage semblait vouloir sortir du cadre mais il ne pouvait pas. Un paragraphe de quelques lignes légendait l'image :

_LE SURVIVANT, VIVANT OU MORT ?_

_C'est la question à laquelle tout le monde se pose actuellement. Harry Potter surnommé le Survivant ou encore l'Elu est-il encore vivant ? Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup à propos de la nuit où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est disparu. Certains témoignages ont été recueillis mais pas assez pour savoir sur la façon dont le mage noir est disparu. Mystérieusement, le jeune Harry Potter de dix-neuf ans, à cette époque, a également disparu cette nuit-là. Personne ne peut dire s'il est actuellement toujours en vie ou s'il est décédé. _

_Les Aurors, dirigé récemment par Drago Malefoy, ami du Survivant, ont effectués des recherches sur la localisation possible de Harry Potter mais n'ont apparemment rien trouvé. Malgré ça, il reste des espoirs dans la population dans lequel il serait toujours en vie. Rappelons que Harry Potter a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe au même titre que ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley (à titre posthume), et est et reste le plus puissant sorcier du monde depuis quelques siècles (suite page 2, septième colonne)_

A la une d'un autre journal posé à côté des deux premiers, on lisait ce titre :

_LA COMMUNAUTE SORCIERE EN CRISE ?_

_La communauté sorcière vient tout juste de fêter les cinq ans de la fin de la Seconde Guerre mais pourtant, elle en garde toutefois encore de graves séquelles de cette dernière guerre. _

_Les pays conquit par Lord Voldemort lors de son second règne ont été lourdement touchés par une crise à la fois économique mais également politique, la Grande Bretagne se trouvant en première ligne._

_Les commerces magiques ont connus une forte baisse de consommation ainsi qu'une inflation des prix et la population magique soupçonne notre récent ministre, Arthur Lmeiller, de ne pas aller assez rapidement dans les réparations de certains bâtiments très endommagés par la guerre (dont Ste Mangouste et le Ministère de la Magie lui-même) et de ne pas prendre de réformes contre les mages noirs. Rappelons également qu'il a été dernièrement très critiqué pour ne pas avoir relâché certains innocents qui auraient été enfermés par erreur à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers (qui est maintenant gardée par des dragons) pendant le deuxième règne du Seigneur Noir, dont Stan Rocade, ancien contrôleur du Magicobus._

_Par ailleurs, il semblerait que certains anciens fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui n'ayant pas été emprisonnés refont surface dans le but de créer une Troisième Guerre (suite page 3, quatrième colonne)_

Le jeune homme blond grogna dans son sommeil, sa main soutenant sa tête glissa de quelques centimètres le long de l'accoudoir du fauteuil, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux, mais il resta endormi. La montre à son poignet indiquait dix heures moins six. Un parchemin qu'il tenait dans son autre main glissa et tomba sur le sol avec un léger bruissement.

_Mr Malefoy,_

_Si cela vous convient, je vous donne rendez-vous à Poudlard à mon bureau vendredi prochain à dix heures du soir. J'ai à vous parler de plusieurs informations de la plus grande importance qui ne peuvent être transmises dans n'importe quel endroit. Il se pourrait que quelques fuites vous soient parvenues à votre bureau ou même que vous soyez déjà au courant mais il faut tout de même que nous ayons une conversation à ce sujet avec Albus_

_Ayez l'obligeance de m'envoyer votre accord par retour de hibou. En espérant vous voir vendredi._

_Mes sincères salutations,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

A force de lire la missive, l'homme sur le fauteuil, Mr Malefoy, la connaissait à présent par cœur mais il y avait jeté des coups d'oeil toutes les cinq minutes depuis six heures du soir, lorsqu'il s'était installé sur ce fauteuil en cuir devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée. Il savait particulièrement que les informations qu'il obtiendrait ce soir-là étaient de la plus haute importance surtout en ce temps de crise de la communauté sorcière.

Sur le cadran de sa montre, l'aiguille des minutes atteignit le chiffre onze. A cet instant précis, une sonnerie à assonance magique retentit dans la pièce, faisant réveiller Drago Malefoy à la seconde près. Il bondit soudainement de son fauteuil et se précipita vers le hall d'entrée du manoir pour arracher sa cape du portemanteau.

Drago ouvrit la porte mais à ce moment-là, il retourna au salon et prit précipitamment sa baguette magique, renversant son scrutoscope et le tas de journaux au sol mais il n'y fit que guère attention et courut à la porte d'entrée pour sortir en fermant sa maison à l'aide de sortilèges.

Il avança sur la rue, regarda de droite à gauche, la nuit venait juste de tomber, pour voir si l'endroit était désert puis transplana en laissant le lieu désert et silencieux comme il était quelques minutes auparavant.

Devant un grand portail qui était pourvu de chaque côté de piliers surmontés d'un sanglier ailé, le même jeune homme apparut soudainement de nulle part avec un _pop _caractéristique. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape et prononça une incantation indistincte qui fit jaillir un lévrier argenté, ce dernier courut à travers le portail de fer.

Après quelques instants d'attente, Drago aperçut une énorme silhouette, qu'il reconnu comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard et son ancien professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, qui vint lui ouvrir en prononçant d'étranges paroles munit d'un vieux parapluie rose dont il savait très récemment qu'il lui servait de baguette magique.

Les portes s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement métallique puis il entra en saluant le demi géant de la main.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dit-il. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

- Bien, répondit le garde-chasse. Comme c'est les vacances, le château est vide, enfin presque, les élèves viennent tout juste de partir ce matin. Le professeur McGonagall m'a prévenu que tu viendrais à cette heure-ci. Apparemment il y a une réunion de l'Ordre avec les membres encore en vie…

Le professeur s'interrompit et se moucha bruyamment avec son mouchoir à poids. Drago, s'apercevant que ce dernier pleurait, lui tapota le dos à la hauteur où il arrivait à l'atteindre. Il comprenait très bien sa tristesse.

Pendant cette Seconde Guerre, il y avait eu énormément de pertes, autant du côté des forces obscures que du côté des forces claires. Nombre de famille de sorciers du côté clair (dont la majeure partie faisait partir de l'Ordre du Phénix) avait dépérit dont l'entière famille Weasley. Certains étaient morts sur le terrain comme Ron Weasley qui s'était pris le sortilège de la mort à la place de son meilleur ami Harry Potter, ou bien Hermione Granger, décédée au combat, attristée par la mort de son fiancé, Ron Weasley. Le dernier des Maraudeurs, Remus Lupin, avait succombé à ses blessures mais était tout de même arrivé à venger ses amis de toujours en emprisonnant le traître, Peter Pettigrow. Encore d'autres personnes de l'Ordre étaient décédées dont Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol Œil », Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley, la fiancée de Harry Potter, qui était morte dans les bras de ce dernier de la main de Lord Voldemort. En bref, presque les trois-quarts de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient été décimés, Albus Dumbledore ayant été le premier d'une longue et morbide liste.

La plupart des Mangemorts avaient été enfermés dans la prison d'Azkaban, certains étant morts dans la bataille à cause de blessures et d'autres encore étaient toujours en liberté quelque part cachés dans le monde. Malgré ça, il y avait eu plus de morts dans le côté clair que dans le côté obscur, l'Ordre du Phénix ne préférant pas s'abaisser comme son ennemi au sortilège de la mort sauf en cas extrême.

Les pertes matérielles et les dommages avaient été extrêmement lourds : l'hôpital Ste Mangouste avait été en grande majeure partie détruite, le hall du Ministère de la Magie entièrement saccagé ainsi que plusieurs niveaux, la moitié du village de Pré-au-Lard, où s'était déroulé la dernière bataille, avait été détruite et incendiée, menaçant ainsi les commerces, le Chemin de Traverse n'avait été que très légèrement été touché mais assez pour être considéré comme un dommage. Toute la Grand Bretagne magique mais aussi Moldue avait reçus de graves dommages matériels. Le seul lieu qui était en entier à la fin de la Seconde Guerre était Poudlard. Les Oubliators avaient dû prendre des mois et des mois de travail pour camoufler tous ses désastres au Moldus.

La guerre avait été emportée par le côté clair mais à quel prix… Ce prix était lourd à payer…

- Mal… Drago, appela Hagrid en passant son énorme main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle devant le visage du concerné. Ca va ?

L'ancien Mangemort leva la tête et fixa un point vide puis tourna son regard vers la gardien des clefs qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Ca va ? répéta-t-il. Tu ne me répondais plus.

- Heu, oui, merci, ça va Hagrid, répliqua le blond précipitamment, masquant ses émotions à travers un visage indifférent. Je pensais à la guerre…

- Ah, fut tout ce que répondit le professeur en se mouchant à nouveau.

Il y eut un silence et ils franchirent tout deux les portes de chêne du vieux château pour pénétrer dans le hall d'entré qui était désert. Ils gravirent ensuite le grand escalier de marbre pour se diriger vers le bureau directorial.

- Tu as lu _La Gazette du Sorcier_ d'avant-hier ? demanda brusquement Hagrid.

Drago hocha la tête. Le demi géant poursuivit alors :

- Evidemment, ils parlent même de toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée d'où pourrait se trouvait Harry ?

L'ex-Serpentard hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et ajouta :

- Non, nous avons vraiment cherché tous les pays au peigne fin mais il n'y est apparemment nulle part. Le Ministre nous demande même d'arrêter nos recherches après cinq années.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, déclara le garde-chasse en secouant sa tête en signe d'approbation.

Le gardien s'interrompit car ils étaient d'ors et déjà arrivés devant la gargouille qui dissimulait le bureau de la directrice derrière elle.

- Felix Felicis, dit Hagrid à la statue qui s'écarta pour les laisser monter sur l'escalier en colimaçon.

Parvenus devant la porte, le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques cogna trois fois et ils purent entendre un « Entrez » filtré à travers. Ils ouvrirent alors et entrèrent tout en prenant soin de fermer derrière eux.

Drago jeta un regard circulaire au bureau en remarquant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix restants étaient déjà tous présent et avaient sûrement été en train d'attendre les derniers invités.

Dans cette assemblée, l'ancien Serpentard vit Severus Rogue, l'espion de l'Ordre et ancien professeur de Potions et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que le parrain de Drago; le professeur Chourave; Dedalus Diggle; Arabella Figgs et d'autres que l'ancien Mangemort ne connaissait que de vue. Et bien sûr, il y avait le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait derrière son bureau. En tout, ils devaient être au moins une dizaine, ce qui était peu face au nombre de membres de l'Ordre qu'il y avait au début de la Seconde Guerre.

- Bien, dit enfin le professeur McGonagall d'une voix forte, faisant ainsi taire les rumeurs des conversations. Si je vous ai convié ici pour une réunion urgente, c'est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer…

- Ne me dites pas que ce que racontent les rumeurs est vrai, s'écria Diggle d'une voix suraiguë.

- J'en ai bien peur Dedalus, avoua-t-elle.

- Ont-ils osés se faire voir ? demanda alors le professeur Chourave.

- Ils méritent une bonne raclé ceux-là, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru.

Un brouhaha s'éleva de toutes parts, chacun parlant en même temps que les autres, même les portraits chuchotaient entre eux. Les seuls à être restés silencieux et impassibles étaient Drago et Severus.

- STOP ! hurla alors la directrice de Poudlard. Je vous remercies de ne pas paniquer car il ne sert à rien de s'affoler, après tout ce n'est que un petit nombre de personnes pas comme auparavant…

- Quelles sont les nouvelles alors, Minerva ? questionna Arabella Figgs.

- Un groupe de Mangemorts qui aurait échappé aux autorités aurait refait surface selon la rumeur qui est tout à fait vérifiée, annonça la susnommée. Un village du Pays de Galles a été attaqué la semaine dernière et ils ont laissé une lettre également. Le Ministère essai d'étouffer l'affaire car la population serait paniquée à l'idée qu'une Troisième Guerre puisse se faire. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant Drago…

Elle se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard.

- Oui, affirma-t-il, j'étais au courant par certaines fuites, pour ne pas dire une inondation, au Ministère, apparemment, ils redoutent tous une nouvelle guerre…

- Evidemment, dit Severus Rogue d'un ton sec. La dernière avait déjà été gagnée de justesse et nous ne savons pas où s'en était allé ce Potter !

- Laissez Harry en dehors de ça, s'exclama Hagrid en fixant l'ancien espion d'un œil noir.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, s'excusa une personne dont Drago ne connaissait pas le nom.

- Revenons-en au sujet principal s'il vous plait, supplia une autre personne que l'ex-Mangemort ne savait que de vu car il travaillait également au Ministère.

- Que disait la lettre laissée par les Mangemorts ? demanda Pomona Chourave.

Le professeur McGonagall souffla avant de répondre :

- Ils disaient que Vous-Savez-Qui leur avait laissé une lettre qu'ils ont finie par trouver dans le vieux manoir des Jedusor, elle disait que lors de la Première Guerre, Vous-Savez-Qui aurait lancé une malédiction sur la communauté sorcière autant que celle des Moldus…

- Ne me dites pas que…commença une personne.

- J'en ai bien peur mes amis…, dit soudain une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers cette voix qui s'avérait appartenir au portrait de Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier les regardait d'un air grave puis il continua sur sa lancée :

- … Qu'une Troisième Guerre ne tardera pas… et que cela ne finira sans doute jamais….

**A suivre...**

* * *

Bon, je sais, ce chapitre sonne plus comme étant un prologue que vraiment un chapitre mais il fallait bien que je résume la situation... En fait, vous remarquerez que le début de ce chapitre est très similaire, voir pareil au chapitre 3 du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ dont le titre est _Dernières volontés, mauvaise volonté, _d'ailleurs le titre est presque le même. J'ai fait exprès de faire comme ça car je trouvais que c'était une bonne introduction pour mon histoire (les journaux ça racontemieux que la narration !).

A part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche (j'adore le suspense ! mdr !). Si cette histoire vous plait, je posterais le deuxième chapitre d'ici quinze jours.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, (petit bouton en bas à gauche ;)) pour me donner votre avis, merci d'avance...

Syrielle Black


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello everybody !

Je vous poste le deuxième chapitre en avance comme j'ai un peu de temps en ce moment, je voudrais remercier didine, Jully Reed, YuLu-ChAn, katia, zaika, Sahada, sweety et Remus L. Moony pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, encore merci (petite réponse rapide aux reviews en bas de la page ;)).

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce deuxième chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**2. Une nouvelle vie chez… les Moldus**

**T**UT ! TUT ! TUT ! TUT !

Encore mal réveillé, James Charles Anderson éteignit son réveil qui continuait toujours de sonner. Après quelques étirements, il finit par se lever de son lit, repoussant ses couvertures et bailla un long moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien dans son lit, pensa-t-il avec allégresse. Ce jour-là était un dimanche mais il avait tout de même décidé de ce réveiller plus tôt.

Marchant nonchalamment, il sortit de sa chambre se dirigeant vers l'unique salle de bain de l'appartement. Il remarqua au passage que ses deux amis n'étaient pas encore réveillés. De vrais lève-tard ces deux là !

James entra dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir où il vit un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans (bientôt vingt-quatre) aux cheveux châtains lui tombant élégamment sur ses épaules et possédant des yeux d'un bleu sombre magnifiques tels deux saphirs brillants. En regardant un peu plus, on pouvait distinguer une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front cachée par une mèche de cheveux, faisant de lui un être des plus extraordinaires.

Car James n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, il cachait en lui un très lourd secret et avait un très sombre passé qu'il préférerait oublier. James était un sorcier mais pas n'importe lequel, il était le plus puissant sorcier du monde depuis des siècles. En effet, vous l'aurez deviné, James Charles Anderson n'était pas sa véritable identité, sa véritable identité était en fait Harry James Potter.

Cela faisait cinq ans que James avait quitté le monde Sorcier pour celui des Moldus. Il en avait eu assez de ce monde où il avait tout perdu, ses amis, ses proches, un monde qui pouvait maintenant bien se débrouiller sans lui à présent que Voldemort avait été anéanti. James ne voulait plus du tout avoir affaire à ce monde, il en avait assez également de son pouvoir magique qu'il ne pouvait supporter, c'était comme s'il y avait une lutte qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui-même, un pouvoir trop puissant pour son propre bien. James avait dû construire une barrière magique à l'intérieur de son propre corps pour éviter les incidents magiques qui auraient été provoqués par un quelconque sentiment et aussi pour éviter de se faire repérer par le Ministère de la Magie du pays. Enfin, pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, au cas où, il avait changé son apparence en se colorant les cheveux à la manière Moldue, ainsi même un sort ne pourrait pas lui faire redevenir à la couleur originelle (noir de jais), et en mettant des lentilles de contact magiques qui pouvaient à la fois corriger sa vue mais également changer la couleur de ses yeux, le plus pratique étant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les enlever une fois mises.

A présent, James vivait tranquillement dans la ville de Vancouver au Canada. Il avait trouvé un petit appartement qu'il partageait avec des colocataires qui étaient également ses deux meilleurs amis, il les avait rencontré dans l'université de Vancouver quand il venait tout juste de venir. James suivait des études de médecine qu'il trouvait passionnante, il avait réussit à entrer à l'université même s'il n'avait pas été au lycée auparavant. Bref, il vivait une vie heureuse avec des amis qu'il aimait sans toutes les horreurs qu'il avait connues.

Après s'être inspecté les cheveux pour voir si la couleur ne s'était pas encore enlevée – c'était l'inconvénient avec ce produit Moldu – il finit sa toilette et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se changer dans sa chambre.

Il décida peu de temps après, une lueur machiavélique aux yeux, d'aller réveiller ses amis paresseux. Ses deux amis étaient Alexander Wight, surnommé Alex, c'était un jeune homme d'origine canadienne d'un an de plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux d'un blond roux, aux yeux bleus clairs au pourtour marron et à la peau légèrement mate, et Sofia Laurel, une jeune espagnole de vingt-quatre ans aux cheveux châtains qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos et elle possédait des yeux couleur chocolat.

Cette dernière était très chaleureuse et ne cessait de mettre des mots de sa langue maternelle quand elle parlait l'anglais, ce qui la rendait parfois totalement incompréhensible pour les deux garçons qui ne connaissait pas très bien l'espagnol. Elle suivait des études de droit à l'université de Vancouver.

Quant à Alex, lui, était d'un naturel maladroit, légèrement extravagant, mais était très gentil, pourtant pour une raison qui avait échappé à tous ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas arrêté de se disputer avec Sofia pour une telle ou telle broutille, cela rappelait mélancoliquement Ron et Hermione à James. Finalement, ces deux-là étaient finis par sortir ensemble depuis déjà trois mois et allait même jusqu'à dormir ensemble, ce qui laissait à présent une chambre libre.

Désormais parfaitement réveillé, James planifia un mini plan destiné à mettre en éveil ses deux amis. Il alla tout d'abord à la salle de bain pour remplir un seau d'eau froide et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune couple en ayant un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Il se faufila silencieusement dans la chambre de ses amis qui étaient toujours endormis, il prit tout de même le soin de laisser ouvert la porte pour s'enfuir assez rapidement du futur courroux d'Alex et de Sofia.

James se mit devant le lit du jeune couple et renversa soudainement tout le contenu du seau puis s'enfuit en courant de la chambre tout en réprimant un fou rire.

- JAMES ! entendit-il deux voix hurlées à la seconde près.

- TU L'AURAS VOULU ! s'écria une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle d'Alex.

La minute d'après, James vit sortir de la chambre un Alex et une Sofia furieux dans leurs pyjamas dégoulinants d'eau, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son fou rire, il avait l'impression de s'être déjà fêlé deux côtes à force de rire.

- TOI ! s'exclama Alex en montrant James du doigt.

- Moi ? feignit le susnommé d'innocence, adoptant un air étonné.

- OUI, TOI ! répéta son meilleur ami. NE FAIT PAS L'INNOCENT, JAMES !

- Quel innocent ? fit il semblant d'ignorer, il souriait antérieurement à la tête que prenait son ami au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

- JAMES ! gronda alors le jeune homme, avançant d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

Ledit James esquiva un oreiller que venait de lui lancer un Alex très en colère. Sofia, quant à elle, ne prenait part à aucun des partis et regardait la scène d'un air mi-exaspérée mi-amusée.

La bataille se poursuivit dans le salon où tous les objets y passèrent allant de la télécommande de la télévision au livre qui avait eu l'audace de se trouver sous leurs mains. Alex finit par faire traîner de force le pauvre James dans la salle de bain et lui fit prendre une douche qui le trempa jusqu'à la moelle des os. A la fin, ils sortirent de la douche tous les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds.

Les deux hommes rencontrèrent une Sofia faussement sévère dans le couloir qui leur hurla à la figure :

- BANDE DE NO MADUROS (Immatures) ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE À VOTRE AGE ? QU'AI-JE FAIT POUR MERITER DE TELS ZIGOTOS COMME VOUS ? YO ME PREGUNTO A VECES SOBRE ESTO (Je me le demande parfois sur ça) !

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Sofia s'enferma dans la salle de bain mais elle se ravisa, rouvrit la porte et ajouta :

- Y deseé agregar (Et je voulais ajouter), James, c'est la dernière fois ! Je ne le dirais pas deux fois ! _Es la última vez que te dicho !_ (C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis) Et que je ne te reprennes plus avec de telles… _immaturités_… _Vergüenza en mí_… (Honte sur moi)

Ne demandant pas son reste, la jeune espagnole leur claqua la porte au nez.

Après quelques instants de silence, Alex éclata de rire face à la tête que prenait James.

- Elle t'a bien eu _Jamesie_ ! dit-il toujours en riant.

Ledit « Jamesie » grimaça au surnom que son ami lui avait donné. C'était Sofia qui le lui avait trouvé un jour.

- Je te rappel que son conseil allait également dans ton sens, _Lexi Chéri_,se défendit le dénommé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Peut-être bien, mais en tout cas c'est toi qu'elle a accusé…

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui sors avec elle, renchérit James avec un sourire moqueur.

Manifestement, ce fut la phrase à ne pas dire car il se prit en pleine face un autre oreiller traînant sur le sol. James riposta en lui lançant le même oreiller à la figure et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre dans un fou rire incontrôlable avant que son ami ne réplique.

Il entendit la voix hurlante de Alex filtrée à travers la porte :

- JAMES ! VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME ! ALLEZ ! VIENS…

Alex continua dans sa tirade mais au bout d'un moment, James ne discerna plus rien, un grand silence s'était installé derrière la porte. Pour plus de sécurité, l'ex-Survivant colla son oreille sur la dernière, bien qu'il n'arriva à distinguer rien de plus que le silence environnant. C'était vraiment une ironie de dire qu'il fuyait devant son ami alors qu'il avait vaincu le plus puissant mage noir sur Terre, pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.

James ouvrit alors la porte, pourtant ce fut sans compter une énorme chose vivante qui s'était jeté sur lui, une chose qu'il identifia comme étant son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le fit tomber à terre et le chatouilla de toutes ses forces, le faisant ainsi écrouler de rire, lui qui ne supportait pas les chatouilles.

- Alex ! Ha Ha Ha ! A… rrête… Ha… S'il… Ha… Te… Ha… Plait ! supplia James d'une voix étouffée par cette torture et ses rires.

- Pardon ? dit Alex, continuant toujours de le chatouiller. Je n'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter ?

L'ancien Gryffondor ne répéta pas, il profita du moment d'inattention de son ami pour lui retourner la farce. Alex ne le vit pas venir et impuissant, il lui cria :

- Ha… James… Ha… Non… Ha… Hi… Ho…

Toute cette mascarade fut finalement interrompue par une Sofia venant tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, lavée et changée. Les deux hommes se levèrent soudainement.

- Oh mi dios Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Oh no… no…

Pendant un léger moment, la jeune femme les observa incrédule puis se tourna brusquement vers James, un air faussement offusqué sur le visage.

- James ! _Te le dicho_… (Je te l'ai dis)

Le concerné n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase, il prit des vêtements propres et se faufila dans la salle de bain pour éviter la tirade de Sofia sous les hurlements de rire de la part de Alex.

James se doucha rapidement et se changea. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain, laissant entrer un Alex encore trempé, ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En entrant dans celle-ci, il remarqua que Sofia était déjà là, il s'assit alors à ses côtés. Apparemment, sa fausse colère s'était calmée.

- Alors, quel est le programme du jour ? finit-il par lui demander.

Le dimanche, les trois comparses avaient l'habitude de sortir pour se divertir, c'était devenu habituel. James demandait le programme à Sofia car étant la plus organisée, c'était elle qui faisait le programme du jour, ses deux amis la laissant faire.

- _Hum_… réfléchit-elle. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas à la piscine ? Heu… tout bien réfléchis… No (Non)… Je commence à en avoir assez de l'eau… - elle lui lança un sourire entendu – Pourquoi ne pas aller au ciné ? Si je me souviens bien, il y a de bons films à l'affiche… Puis ce soir, nous pourrions aller faire un petit tour en boite…

- Laisse-moi deviner Sofia, l'interrompit James avec un sourire. Tu n'avais rien programmé pour aujourd'hui, c'est ça ou je me trompe ?

- _Hum Hum_, et pourquoi cela devrait toujours être moi qui programme à chaque fois ? accusa-t-elle.

- Mais c'est parce que tu es la plus organisée ma _chère_, dit une voix derrière leur dos, elle s'avérait appartenir à Alex qui venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger.

- Muchachos Ah les garçons, soupira Sofia, levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux amis échangèrent des regards complices devant l'air plus qu'exaspéré de leur amie, petite amie pour l'un.

- Je me demande bien ce que vous auriez fait sans moi, ajouta-t-elle. Seguramente nada… (Sûrement rien)

Elle hocha la tête pour approuver sa dernière phrase. Les deux autres essayaient tant bien que mal de réprimer un fou rire, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils de réprobation.

- Bien, muy bien (Très bien), dit Sofia. Puisque c'est ainsi, alors… voyons voir… - elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant – j'ai trouvé !

James leva la tête de son bol de céréales, la tête qu'avait son amie à ce moment-là ne le rassurait vraiment pas, à voir son expression, lui et Alex allaient passer une sale matinée.

- Et _si_, vous me nettoyez un peu l'appart', parce que là, il ressemble vraiment à un champ de bataille…

La jeune femme avait raison, l'état de leur appartement était incontestablement désolant à voir, les objets traînaient ça et là sur le sol, les banquettes des divans étaient retournées, bref un vrai capharnaüm, pour ne pas dire un « bazar ». La bataille précédente avait laissé des traces jusqu'aux chambres.

Les deux hommes poussèrent alors un énorme soupir de consternation à la vue de l'état plus qu'affligeant de leur habitation.

- Par Merl… Dieu, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça Sofia, se plaignit James d'un air désespéré.

- James a raison ! affirma Alex.

L'ex-Survivant souffla de soulagement, son ami n'avait visiblement pas remarqué qu'il s'était rattrapé, il avait faillit dire « Par Merlin » - une expression sorcière très utilisée dans son ancien monde – mais s'était corrigé au dernier moment. Ce genre de choses lui arrivait malheureusement souvent, une fois où il était particulièrement énervé, il avait non intentionnellement crié « Nom d'un Scroutt' à pétard ! », ce qui avait provoqué quelques questions assez gênantes chez ses amis. Il leur avait simplement répondu qu'il avait inventé cette expression mais il lui avait semblé que ses amis ne l'avaient pas cru à leur air suspicieux.

- Si, je vais vous faire ça ! s'écria Sofia d'un ton autoritaire. Allez, bande de fainéants ! _Vamos, vamos _(Allons, allons) Jamesie, Lexi !

James et Alex se résignèrent à ranger en grognant de protestation devant une Sofia plus qu'amusée.

La matinée se passa ainsi, les deux garçons rangeant la maison et Sofia se prélassant dans une fauteuil en leur donnant parfois quelques ordres comme par exemple « sécher le lit mouillé », « ranger », « nettoyer », « balayer », « dépoussiérer », etc… A cet instant-là, James plaignait véritablement les elfes de maisons. Enfin, c'était moins pire que le 12, Square Grimmaurd, pensa-t-il.

Vers midi, ils terminèrent enfin leur ménage puis tout trois décidèrent de manger à l'extérieur.

Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant rapide, ensuite, ils allèrent au cinéma voir un film qui s'intitulait « Le jour d'après » (1).

A la fin du film, James pensait réellement que les Moldus étaient très forts pour les effets spéciaux, le film avait l'air d'être réel. C'était la magie des effets spéciaux comme il pouvait le qualifier.

Comme il leur restait encore du temps, ils regardèrent un autre film, ce dernier portait pour titre « L'armée des morts » (1), un titre qui rappelait désagréablement l'armée des Inféri de Voldemort à James, mais comme Sofia désirait ardemment le voir, il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre ses amis dans la salle obscure.

Pendant la projection du film, l'ancien Gryffondor remarqua pourtant que Sofia ne cessait de se cramponner au bras de Alex, assis à côté de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Lui-même n'avait pas peur – il avait déjà vu assez d'horreurs dans sa vie - mais les quelques images diffusées faisaient immerger en lui de mauvais souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

_Dumbledore et lui dans la caverne des Inféri…_

… _La dernière bataille…_

… _Les cadavres étalés par terre… les morts… les Inféri…_

Il décida de chasser ces souvenirs de sa tête, le passé était le passé et on ne pouvait rien y faire, il fallait vivre avec, et puis de toutes façons il préférait l'oublier. Il se mit alors à penser que les Moldus aimaient vraiment se faire peur eux-mêmes.

Quand le film fut finit, les trois amis allèrent dîner dans un restaurant italien du coin tout en discutant du film qu'ils venaient de voir.

- Pff… Je n'ai vraiment pas eu peur, dit Sofia. Je croyais que ce film allait me faire peur mais en fait non…

- C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua sceptiquement Alex en riant. Et c'est pour ça que tu te cramponnais fermement mon bras ? J'ai bien cru que j'allai avoir des fourmillements à la main à force…

- C'est ça, moques toi de moi pendant que tu y es, l'interpella la jeune espagnole, indignée.

Elle se tourna vers un James très pensif.

- Jamesie, ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Oui, très bien, répondit le concerné, lui souriant pour la rassurer. Je pensais juste à un truc…

C'était la vérité, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du cinéma, James repensait à la Seconde Guerre. Il songeait également à ce que la vie fût depuis qu'il s'était installé à Vancouver. Il ne regrettait pour rien au monde d'avoir quitté la communauté sorcière pour cette vie tranquille.

Après le dîner, James, Alex et Sofia allèrent danser en boite ou plutôt c'était Sofia qui dansait et les deux hommes qui la regardaient. Les deux amis profitèrent pour aller boire un petit quelque chose.

James ne buvait pas d'alcool, la dernière fois qu'il en avait bu remontait à très longtemps pour lui, c'était lors de sa dépression quand Ginny était décédée, il avait vidé tout un caisson de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Ron et Hermione l'avaient finalement aidé à ne pas sombrer et à se ressaisir. Il sentit son cœur se serré à la pensée de ses défunts amis.

Il tenta de se changer les idées en parlant avec Alex de tout et de rien à la fois.

- Tu sais où est Sofia ? questionna Alex après un moment.

- Je croyais qu'elle dansait, répondit simplement James.

L'ex-Survivant chercha alors son amie des yeux puis la vit arrivée les joues légèrement roses d'avoir trop danser.

- Où tu étais ? lui reprocha Alex.

La jeune femme faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre et déclara :

- J'ai une amie à vous présenter, c'est une vieille amie d'école, cela fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai plus revue, apparemment ma mère l'a prévenu que j'étais à Vancouver car elle m'a dit qu'elle vient tout juste d'emménager pour les vacances… _Bueno_,_ bueno_… (Bon, bon)

Tout au long de sa tirade, Sofia ne cessa de lancer des coups d'œil suivis de clins d'œil à l'ancien Gryffondor qui fit semblant de ne pas les voir.

Ces trois derniers mois, la jeune espagnole n'avait pas arrêté de sermonner James sur le fait d'avoir une petite amie, de ne pas se trouver seul à son âge mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait point.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas mit au courant ses amis qu'il avait eu une fiancée et que celle-ci était décédée avant qu'ils puissent se marier, néanmoins, il pensait que rien ni personne ne pouvait remplacer l'amour de sa vie, Ginny, un amour désormais perdu. Il songea que même s'il pourrait aimer de nouveau, il ne voudrait pas gâcher la mémoire de sa fiancée disparue en aimant une autre femme, c'était tout bonnement impossible à ses yeux.

- Hey Jamesie ! cria son ami, passant la main devant son visage.

- Gné ? fut tout ce que répliqua le susnommé, encore plongé dans les nombreux songes qui surplombait son esprit.

- Je croyais que tu étais encore dans tes pensées, ça me rassure maintenant.

- Et si je te répondais que oui, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? railla James d'un sourire moqueur.

- Hmmph, grogna son meilleur ami en guise de réponse.

Leur dialogue fut interrompu par Sofia, accompagnée de son amie d'enfance, une châtaine claire aux yeux marron, elle semblait avoir des origines latino asiatiques de par ses yeux bridés et son teint bronzé.

- Marina, je te présente James Anderson et Alexander Wight, déclara-t-elle à la nouvelle venue. James, Alex, je vous présente Marina Li, mon amie d'enfance.

- Enchanté, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

- Moi de même, leur répondit Marina, faisant un sourire timide.

Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main à tour de rôle.

- Au fait, quel étrange coïncidence, fit semblant de remarquer l'espagnole. James est célibataire et Marina aussi, c'est vraiment une drôle de coïncidence…

Sofia lança un regard complice à James puis, mine de rien, elle ajouta :

- Tu viens Lexi Chéri, et si on allait danser ?

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune espagnole tira le bras de son petit ami pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Alex ne trouva rien d'autre que de lancer un regard encourageant à James avant de disparaître parmi la foule endiablée. L'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers Marina, cette dernière adoptait un air gêné.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, ce fut la jeune femme qui débuta une conversation :

- Sofia est vraiment exaspérante parfois.

James sourit et hocha la tête.

- Je lui ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de petit ami tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle. Et puis, si j'en avais besoin, je pourrais très bien me débrouiller pour en trouver un moi-même. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle t'a fait le même coup aussi.

- En effet, répondit l'ex-Survivant, souriant. Cela devient vraiment lassant à la fin surtout quand on la voit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Marina eut un sourire quand il prononça cette phrase et essaya de chercher son amie des yeux. Apparemment, elle les avait trouvé car elle se tourna vers James et dit :

- Par contre, je vois qu'elle n'a pas chômé pendant ces cinq dernières années. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de Sofia et de Alex, James répliqua :

- Environ trois mois, bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis cinq ans. J'ai dû supporter leurs disputes incessantes tout ce temps là, ils étaient si bornés qu'ils ne voyaient même pas qu'ils s'aimaient.

- Je vois bien ce que cela pourrait faire avec le caractère explosif de Sofia, lui dit Marina, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey ! Est-ce qu'on ne parlerait pas de moi, par _hasard_ ? interpella une voix que James identifia comme appartenant à Sofia.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers la provenance de la voix et virent en effet Sofia qui se tenait les mains sur les hanches comme pour affirmer sa désapprobation, Alex était derrière elle, il semblait réprimer un rire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter, danser par moment, puis finirent par rentrer respectivement chez eux.

Avant d'aller dormir, Sofia dit soudainement au deux garçons :

- _Mierda_ (Merde, mince) ! Cela m'est complètement sorti de la tête !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dirent James et Alex synchroniquement.

- Vous savez que l'on a passé une annonce pour un nouveau colocataire vu qu'on possède une chambre libre, cela pourrait être pratique pour alléger les factures…

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête mais ne virent pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

- Eh bien ça y'est ! s'écria-t-elle. La nouvelle coloc' est passée il y a trois semaines, nous avons discuté un peu et elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour le partage des tâches, etc…

- _La_ ? dit alors Alex.

- Oui, _la_, connu pour être un pronom personnel féminin au singulier, définition du dictionnaire, répondit sarcastiquement Sofia.

- Et elle est comment ? s'enquit son petit ami, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part de la jeune femme.

- _Idiota_ (Idiot )! Estàs estúpido (Tu es stupide) !

- Tu as bien dit qu'elle est venue il y a _trois semaines _? demanda James pour mettre fin au conflit de vieux couple de ses deux amis.

- Si (Oui), affirma Sofia d'un ton impatient. C'était un samedi – d'il y a trois semaines – quand vous n'étiez pas là.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu avant ?

- J'ai… comment dire… oublié de vous le dire, répondit la jeune espagnole, légèrement embarrassée.

- Elle emménage quand ? questionna Alex.

- Demain.

- QUOI ? hurlèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

- Et tu ne nous as pas prévenu avant ! dit James à son tour.

- Oui, bon, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier, rétorqua Sofia. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Elle arrive demain après-midi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se coucher tard, il est déjà deux heures du matin.

Cette phrase mit fin à leur conversation, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.

James songea que leur amie ne leur avait pas raconté à propos de l'identité de leur nouvelle colocataire. Oh et puis, il finirait bien par savoir le lendemain. Il s'endormit ainsi sur cette dernière pensée, ne songeant pas au passé.

Il ne savait pas à quel point son passé allait finir par le rattraper….

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

(1) Ayant fait de rapides recherches sur le net, j'ai vu que les films "Le jour d'après" et "L'armée des morts" sont sortis en 2004 (année de l'histoire). Personnellement, je n'ai vu que le premier film et je l'ai trouvé assez bien, par contre je n'ai pas vu le deuxième, c'est juste un clin d'oeil aux Inféri du tome 6 ;).

* * *

Voili, voilou, la deuxième chapitre se termine là, mais je vais quand même prendre le temps de faire une rapide réponse aux reviews : non, Harry et Draco ne seront pas ensemble à la fin (navrée de vous décevoir), oui, ils sont devenus très amis pendant la deuxième guerre, ah, chut, j'en dit trop là ! Sinon, il se pourrait bien que Harry soit animagus et qu'il ait un serpent et/ou un phénix sombre ou non... Seul l'avenir nous le dira (mdr), concernant cette fameuse malédiction, je ne vous dirai rien, enfin... pas tout de suite et non, les moldus ne seront pas au courant de l'existence de la magie (pauvre de nous lol :P)... Pour la question sur où se trouve Harry, je pense que vous avez maintenant la réponse ;).

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu...

Syrielle B.

P.-S. : Désolée, pour mon médiocre espagnol et mes médiocres traductions, je devais être un peu fatiguée là lol :P.


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous présente le troisième chapitre de cette histoire comme je pars après demain en vacances (voir profil), je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui ;).

Un grand merci à Sahada, ewiliane et Jully Reed pour vos trois reviews ! Comme toujours, une petite réponse rapide aux reviews en bas du chapitre :). Encore merci...

Petite précision : le chapitre est sous un autre point de vue que celui de Harry, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt...

Bonne lecture...

_Je dédie ce chapitre à mon neveu dequatre ans, même si il est un peu chiant sur les bords, je l'aime bien quand même... Il ne sait pas encore lire mais je le lui dédie..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**3. Une Moldue comme les autres ?**

**D**evant l'une des nombreuses portes pour enregistrements de l'aéroport principal de Toronto, une jeune femme de vingt trois ans, qui allait sur ses vingt-quatre, faisait ses adieux à sa famille adoptive.

Adoptive, oui, car cette femme était orpheline depuis l'âge de ses deux ans. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais connu ses parents biologiques, sa réelle famille. On lui avait raconté que sa mère avait immigrée d'Angleterre pour une obscure raison lors de son premier anniversaire et pour ce qui était de son père, elle n'en savait rien du tout, tout bonnement comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais existé. Elle aurait tellement désirée en savoir un peu plus sur l'identité de ses parents.

Tout ce qu'elle avait était son nom de famille, son vrai, elle avait quasiment refusé de prendre le nom de famille de sa famille adoptive lors de sa majorité. Après tout, c'était le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de ses parents, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le laisser disparaître ainsi.

Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le seul souvenir de son passé oublié, elle possédait également un étrange pendentif, c'était un cristal émeraude aux reflets rubis mais parfois ces reflets laissaient entrevoir un dessin qui ressemblait vaguement à un sablier et d'étranges écritures qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle. Une fois, elle était allée se renseigner chez un vieil antiquaire de la ville, mais ce dernier avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de cristal, surtout de cette couleur et que les écritures n'en étaient pas. Autant dire qu'elle avait été déçue de sa réponse, elle croyait qu'elle y trouverait quelque chose mais non…

Revenons au présent, l'horloge de l'aéroport indiquait à présent onze heures du matin. Son avion était prévu pour midi moins cinq mais il valait mieux embarquer à l'avance pour ne pas le manquer. La jeune femme se demandait souvent s'il y avait parfois des retardataires qui manquaient leur avion et ne pouvaient embarquer à temps, sûrement, pensa-t-elle. C'était une pensée absurde à faire lorsque l'on faisait ses adieux à sa famille.

Une famille qu'elle ne considérait pas comme en étant vraiment une d'ailleurs. Pour une quelconque raison, ses parents adoptifs ne la portaient pas tellement dans leurs cœurs, ce qui était vraiment insolite, étant donné qu'ils l'avaient adopté à l'orphelinat à ses trois ans. Parfois, elle surprenait des regards qui ressemblaient à de la peur, chose qu'elle trouvait totalement aberrant, pourquoi ferrait-elle peur ? Totalement illogique. A y réfléchir, seuls deux membres de sa famille ne semblaient pas la craindre, son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur. Tout deux enfants biologiques de ses parents adoptifs, l'un avait huit ans et l'autre cinq ans, mais contrairement à leurs parents, ils n'avaient pas de la peur dans leurs yeux quand ils la regardaient mais plutôt de l'_admiration_, semblait-il. Un jour, ils lui avaient même dit qu'elle était une fée avec des pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle était étrange.

_Etrange_. Oui, c'était le mot. En y songeant plus, il y avait parfois des choses vraiment étranges, irrationnelles, qui se déroulaient tout autour d'elle, plus particulièrement quand elle ressentait de fortes émotions telle la colère, la peur, ou d'autres… Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer tellement cela était _inexplicable_, même les sciences dans lesquelles elle se plongeait ne pouvaient traduire ses évènements. Pour dire, c'était tout à fait embêtant pour l'esprit scientifique qu'elle était.

La jeune femme revint à la réalité et fit ses embrassades à ses frères – deux petits blonds aux yeux d'un bleu marron magnifiques - qui ne voulaient vraisemblablement pas la laisser partir loin de chez eux.

- Marraine la fée, ne part pas s'il te plait, dit la benjamine, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

L'aînée sourit au surnom que sa petite sœur lui avait donné, puis elle lui dit doucement, se baissant à sa hauteur et lui essuyant les larmes de la main :

- Mais il va bien falloir que je parte, ma petite Mary. Tu sais, tout le monde finit par partir habiter un jour loin de chez soi pendant un long moment pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, en découvrir et puis voyager à travers le monde. Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu feras pareil.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmura la dénommée Mary, pleurant désormais à l'épaule de la jeune femme accroupit à sa taille.

- Je sais, toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, répondit-elle, émue.

Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle aussi. Cette vie à Toronto n'allait pas spécialement lui manquer mais c'était surtout ses frères cadets qui lui manqueraient le plus dans sa prochaine vie. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était énormément attaché à ses petits bouts de chou et les avaient pris sous son aile, leurs vrais parents n'ayant pas réellement le temps de s'occuper d'eux.

Elle se reprit lentement, essayant de réprimer se larmes sans y arriver, puis déclara à la petite fille :

- Maintenant, écoutes-moi, tu me promets d'être sage avec tes parents et de prendre soin de toi en mon absence, promets le.

Mary hocha la tête de haut en bas pour approuver son consentement.

Ensuite, l'aînée des enfants se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui semblait attendre qu'elle ait fini. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon – contrairement à sa sœur cadette, il ne pleurait pas mais semblait triste – qui lui dit alors :

- Je veux que tu restes, grande sœur. Je ne veux pas que tu partes longtemps à Vancouver.

- Je suis désolée, Théo, s'excusa la susnommée. Je ne peux pas rester ici, je suis tellement désolée…

Elle ne pu en dire plus et serra le garçon dans ses bras d'une étreinte fraternelle.

- Comme ta petite sœur, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Théo cligna des yeux.

- Promets-moi également d'être sage, de prendre soin de ta petite sœur en cas de besoin, quand je serais parti, c'est toi qui seras l'aîné, c'est toi qui devras t'occuper de ta petite sœur pendant que je ne serais pas là. Je te demande aussi de prendre soin de toi. Promis ?

- Promis.

Ils firent un geste avec leurs mains comme pour conclure le pacte qu'ils venaient de faire. La benjamine s'approcha d'eux et la jeune femme les serra tout deux dans une énorme étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis elle desserra son accolade en regardant ses jeunes frères jusqu'à ce qu'une voix n'interrompt cet échange :

- Ca suffit ! Théo, Mary, laissez votre grande sœur tranquille maintenant, elle doit prendre son avion et vous allez la lui faire rater si vous continuez.

L'aînée se tourna vers la provenance de la voix en remarquant qu'elle n'appartenait à personne d'autre que sa mère adoptive. Elle lui lança au passage un furtif regard noir – d'avoir interrompu ce moment de paix - à cette dernière qui pâlît soudainement. Sans y faire plus attention, elle retourna son attention à Théo et à Mary, ces deux-là regardaient la scène avec une curiosité naissante.

- Bon, dit la jeune femme à l'adresse des deux petits. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle sortit de son sac deux paquets rectangulaires et les fourra dans les mains des propriétaires respectifs. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les deux enfants déchirèrent avec frénésie le papier qui enveloppait les cadeaux. Ils découvrirent chacun un livre de format poche, « La fée Zoé » pour l'une, « Les neuf vies du magicien » **(1)** pour l'autre.

- J'ai appris que vous saviez déjà lire donc j'ai pris la liberté de vous les acheter, expliqua-t-elle.

Pour tout remerciement, les benjamins se jetèrent sur leur sœur pour lui faire la bise, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sourire intérieurement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge et vit qu'il était d'ors et déjà onze heures vingt. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point le temps passait vite.

- Mes petits, appela-t-elle alors. Je suis désolée mais je dois partir, il est bientôt l'heure. Je vous appellerais dès que je serais là bas ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous envoierais des cartes postales et des emails, Théo sait se servir d'un ordinateur.

Elle les serra une dernière fois, leur murmurant un « Je vous aime » au creux de l'oreille, serra brièvement ses parents adoptifs – qui adoptèrent un air gêné – puis poussa son chariot à bagages vers la porte des enregistrements des valises en les saluant de la main.

La jeune femme fit enregistrer ses bagages au comptoir, passa les contrôles pour finalement embarquer dans l'avion à destination de Vancouver. Elle chercha tant bien que mal le numéro de place indiqué par le billet d'avion dans le couloir de seconde classe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par trouver son siège – qui était côté fenêtre – et s'assit en soupirant bruyamment, ces adieux l'avaient vraiment effrénée. Et lança un rapide regard à sa montre en s'apercevant que l'avion allait décollé dans un quart d'heure.

A midi moins cinq, l'avion décolla enfin pour quelques heures de vol. La place à aux côtés d'elle était désormais occupée par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, style « Brice de Nice » **(2)**, qui lui lançait quelques fois des clins d'œil aguicheurs suivis de sourires charmeurs. Non, mais de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ?

Elle poussa un autre profond soupir puis se décala légèrement vers la fenêtre en sortant un livre qui avait été écrit par Stephen King **(3)**, un célèbre écrivain connu pour ses romans fantastiques et d'horreurs.

La demi-heure se passa ainsi jusqu'à ce que les hôtesses de l'air apportent les repas du déjeuner. Elle mangea rapidement puis repris sa lecture là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Tout en lisant, la jeune femme songeait à sa vie à Toronto.

Son enfance avait été des plus banales qui soit si l'on omettait le fait qu'elle était orpheline dès son plus jeune âge. Sortie du lycée, elle était allée suivre des études scientifiques, son domaine de prédilection, c'était comme cela qu'elle avait décidé d'aller à Vancouver qui avait de très bonnes universités disait-on.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu des amis, les autres étudiants la trouvaient bizarre car elle était presque tout son temps plongée dans les études et les livres. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé parfois rire et discuter simplement entre amis mais comme ils ne voulaient pas la fréquenter, c'était peut-être dû aux choses étranges qui se passaient autour d'elle ? Non, c'est absurde, pensa-t-elle tout en tournant la page du roman.

En y resongeant, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule et réelle amie, c'était en primaire, mais lorsqu'elle était rentrée au collège, cette dernière avait disparue du paysage, ne laissant aucune adresse derrière elle, ne lui donnant pas de nouvelles, on aurait dit qu'elle n'existait plus du tout.

La jeune femme avait eu une vie qu'on pouvait qualifier de très normale, voir ennuyante, sans compter les évènements étranges se déroulant près de sa présence, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Quand elle était entrée au collège, elle avait à ce moment-là ressentit un étrange vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie, c'était très inexpliqué… Ce vide ne l'avait désormais plus quitté depuis cet âge-là, elle pensa que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus ses vrais parents mais son cœur lui dictait une autre raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était complètement déraisonnable…

Le voyage se passa sans encombres, si l'on oubliait le fait que l'homme assis à côté d'elle ne cessait de la fixer. La jeune femme vérifiait parfois si son chat, qu'elle avait amené, se tenait correctement dans la cage prévue à cet effet derrière son siège.

Les circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait trouvé ce chat étaient des plus étonnantes. Alors qu'un jour, pendant ses seize ans, elle s'était promenée machinalement dans son quartier, un chaton était apparu au beau milieu de la rue et elle avait assisté avec horreur la scène suivante : une voiture était arrivée à ce moment-là à toute vitesse, fonçant sur le chaton qui restait immobile jusqu'à que l'automobile le frappe de plein fouet, elle l'avait alors accouru vers le petit chat étendu sur la chaussée, en remarquant à son plus grand étonnement que celui-ci était toujours en vie. Depuis, il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté, le suivant presque à tout moment.

Elle l'avait alors appelé Procyon sans se demander pourquoi avait-elle choisi ce prénom si spécial, après tout, c'était le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit et elle l'avait gardé tel quel. Procyon avait un pelage gris clair presque blanc aux rayures bleues noires – ce qui était très surprenant pour un chat – et était pourvu de deux grands yeux jaunes avec un léger dégradé de bleu saphir.

La jeune femme pensa que son chat avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial, c'était un pressentiment. Elle songea par la suite que Cyon – son diminutif – avait parfois des réactions qui pouvaient être qualifiées de très anormales pour un chat, par exemple, il ne se laissait jamais approcher par ses parents adoptifs pour on ne sait quelle raison alors qu'il donnait une totale confiance à ses frères cadets.

Puis ensuite, elle avait décidé de partir à Vancouver pour ses études. Le plus compliqué avait été de savoir si oui ou non allait-elle emporter Cyon. Le choix s'était vite fait en voyant la réaction de ce dernier, dès lors, il ne l'avait plus quitté d'une semelle. Exaspérée, la jeune femme avait fini par céder au caprice de son animal, se demandant cependant si cela était une réaction normale pour un familier.

Après quelques heures de vol, traversant tout le Canada entier d'un bout à l'autre, l'avion atterrit enfin à l'aéroport international de Vancouver. Le temps était estival, aucun nuage ne filait à l'horizon.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes après toutes ces heures de vol. Elle descendit alors de l'avion, prenant ses bagages à main et le panier de son chat, qui s'était tenu parfaitement pendant tout le voyage, puis récupéra ses autres bagages qui avaient voyagé dans la soute de l'avion.

La jeune femme sortit finalement de l'aéroport après avoir passé les contrôles douaniers. Elle monta dans un taxi libre en disant au chauffeur l'adresse de son nouvel appartement qu'elle allait partagé avec des colocataires, dont elle en avait déjà rencontré une.

Il y a quatre semaines de cela, lorsqu'elle était venue s'inscrire en avance à l'université de Vancouver, elle avait cherché un appartement avec l'aide de son oncle, adoptif bien évidemment, ce dernier vivait dans un village pas loin de la grande ville. La jeune femme avait séjourné pendant une semaine chez celui-ci quand elle avait enfin trouvé un appartement qui lui convienne.

Ce logis se situait dans le centre ville, assez proche de sa nouvelle université dans laquelle elle allait étudier. Elle avait rencontré l'une des colocataires, cette dernière s'appelait Sofia Laurel, une jeune espagnole qui avait apparemment pratiquement le même âge qu'elle.

Cette dénommée Sofia lui avait notamment dit qu'en temps normal il y avait deux autres colocataires logeant là, mais qui n'avaient pas été là lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit le chauffeur, arrachant ainsi la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- Merci, répondit-elle en réglant la somme indiquée au compteur du taxi.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à descendre vos bagages ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu, oui, ce ne serait pas de refus, déclara-t-elle.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la voiture, le chauffeur aidant la jeune femme à descendre tous ces bagages. Elle le remercia puis se dirigea, portant tant bien que mal toutes ces valises, vers un immeuble neuf de taille moyenne, ne comportant que quelques étages avec balcons. Le bâtiment comportait également un charmant petit parc à son arrière avec quelques balançoires et toboggans.

Elle regarda quelques instants l'édifice puis décida d'entrer au premier escalier. Elle monta par l'ascenseur, dotée de toutes ses affaires ainsi que de son chat Cyon qui commençait à miauler pour sortir.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage, elle sortit tous ces bagages, laissant sortir Cyon de sa cage qui avait commencé sérieusement à l'agacer par son concert de miaulements. Sorti, le chat se dirigea directement vers le numéro sept de l'étage, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre la jeune femme. Comment un chat pouvait-il savoir précisément le numéro alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant ? Pourtant, il fallait avouer qu'avec ce chat, tout était possible.

Toujours dans un état de stupéfaction, elle s'avança à son tour vers l'appartement sept, tout ces bagages en main. Posant ses affaires sur le sol, elle sonna enfin à la demeure…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

**(1) **_La Fée Zoé _est un livre que j'ai lu quand j'été petite, il a été écrit par Linda Leopold Strauss. Quand au livre _Les neuf vies du magicien_, il a été écrit par Diana Wynne Jones. Je sais que ce que j'écris n'est pas très cohérent car offrir un livre à une fille de cinq ans (Mary) qui vient à peine d'apprendre à lire et à écrire n'est pas du tout cohérent, mais je me suis dit comme son frère a huit ans (Théo), il pourra le lui lire... Enfin bon, j'arrête, je vais m'embrouiller toute seule avec ça mdr...

**(2)**Je ne sais pas vraimenten quelle annéele film "Brice de Nice" est sorti mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi lol.

**(3) **Stephen King : c'était un petit clin d'oeil à mes deux grandes soeurs qui adorent lire ses livres. Il a écrit de nombreux livres comme _Dreamcatcher, Coeurs perdus en Atlantide, Misery, La tempête du siècle, La ligne verte, Dead zone, _etc... D'ailleurs beaucoup de ses chefs d'oeuvre ont ensuite été adaptés au cinéma. Désolée si j'ai fait une faute à son nom ;)...

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre, je vais vous faire une rapide réponse à vos reviews : Ha, Ha ! Suspense pour la nouvelle colocataire, d'ailleurs j'ai fait exprès dans ce chapitre de ne pas mettre son identité, pour faire durer le suspense ;), tes suppositions ne sont pas mauvaises mais ce n'est pas encore ça ! Pour le phénix et/ou le serpent et l'animagus de Harry, il vous faudra encore un peu de patience :)...

Je vous dis à la prochaine (normalement dans un mois)... Faut que je retourne à mes valises...

Syrielle B.


End file.
